


Baby Boy

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bladder Control, Bondage, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, One Shot, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Short, Short One Shot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Baby Boy

"Drink."

Condensation from the glass dribbled off the bottom, making Viktor wince as it landed on his bare chest and slowly trickled down. He hesitated only a moment before opening his mouth on the rim, beginning to swallow the water down in greedy gulps.

"Good boy," Yuuri whispered, carding his fingers through Viktors hair as he finished off his fifth glass of water. "So good for us, Vitya."

Viktor looked up at him with those lidded _fuck me_ eyes, only dropping his gaze when Yuuri moved the empty glass away.

"Can you handle another?" Yuri cut in from where he was leaning against the doorframe.

Viktor bit down on his lower lip, shifting in his bindings. Both legs were tied with rope to each leg of his chair, and both his hands were bound behind his back. He was so full already, but he didn't want to let either of his doms down. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Yuuri shushed him.

"Are you feeling full, baby?"

Viktor glanced from Yuri's harsh gaze to Yuuri's gentle one before lowering his head and nodding.

Yuri hummed, stepping closer to the older pair. "Let me feel," he said softly.

Viktor nodded, giving him silent permission. Yuri knelt in front of him, placing both hands on the knees of Viktor's white jeans. He slowly let his hands creep upwards, to his thighs, then his crotch, brushing his semi. Just above the waist of his low cut jeans, Yuri stilled his hands on the sensitive bulge of Viktor's abdomen. 

Viktor moaned softly as Yuri prodded at the tender flesh, rubbing his hands over the taut skin in a way that gave Viktor goosebumps. He shivered as Yuri dug his thumbs into his skin just so, causing a wave of urgency to replace the tolerable fullness he had been feeling.

"Yuri," he gasped, instinctively trying to move his thighs together, but failing due to his bindings.

Yuri grinned wickedly at him, but still moved his hands away and stood up, mimicking Yuuri's prior action of running his fingers through Viktor's hair.

"Poor baby," he crooned. "I think that last glass will push you to your limit just fine."

"Are you blushing, baby boy?" Yuuri asked, sickeningly sweet.

His cheeks _were_ hot. He hung his head even lower, trying to hide his face. His bladder twinged and ached inside of his, and he longed more than anything to relieve himself.

"Don't hide from us, Vitya." Yuri's voice was ever-commanding. Viktor snapped his head up in an instant.

"So cute," Yuuri teased him. "Our cute, blushy boy."

"Is it getting bad, baby?" Yuri asked. "Is that why you're turning so red?"

Viktor nodded. He was already thoroughly humiliated, and he hadn't even gotten any relief yet. He wiggled his bum on the chair, desperately trying to find some way to more comfortably hold his bladder, but failed miserably.

"Use your words," Yuuri told him.

"Yes," he sputtered. "It's getting bad."

"And?" Yuri pried.

"And that's why I'm…" Another wave of intensity washed over him, and he cut himself off with a gasp, squirming the best he could manage in his bindings. He squeezed his eyes shut, silently hoping that the dampness he felt in his underwear was nothing more than sweat.

"That's why you're…" Yuuri showed him no grace, ignoring his brief outburst.

"Why I'm blushing," Viktor finished, sure that his face must be even redder now. He could feel a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, brought on by the now constant motion of his hips.

"Cute," Yuuri repeated.

"Very cute," Yuri parroted.

"Yuuri…" Viktor began, but was interrupted with another urgent twinge of his bladder. His thighs clenched, his hands attempted to move to his crotch, but he was bound in place. This time, Viktor knew it wasn't sweat as he felt a gush of pee escape him, dampening his underwear. He didn't dare look down as the wave passed and he gained control of himself again.

Yuri was quick to click his tongue, clearly disapproving. "Pissing in your pants already, Vitya?"

Viktor looked down at his crotch, where a snakelike stain now graced the left side of his zipper. Ashamed, he chewed on his lower lip and chose not to answer.

"Our good boy is being naughty," Yuuri supplied, trailing his fingers up Viktor's thigh and then back down again in a ghostlike touch. He shivered.

Yuri began to speak, but Viktor's ears filled with blood as his body began to betray him again, a tiny trickle of urine petering into his underwear and dotting his jeans in a sporadic stain.

"Oh, Vitya," Yuuri was whispering when he could hear again.

"It won't be long, will it?"

Tears filled Viktor's eyes as he strained to hold back the flood, but another hot gush filled his underwear anyway, and this time, he felt the liquid snake down to his thigh. He struggled to breathe, every breath he took expanding his stomach and torturing his bladder, causing yet another leak.

"Breathe, baby, it's okay." Yuuri was closer than before, whispering in his ear. Viktor cracked open his eyes (when had he shut them?) And saw that Yuri had moved closer, too, and he began to pet Viktor's hair.

"It's alright," Yuri told him.

He squeezed his eyes shut again, trying to resist but losing the battle. His pants were soaked to the knees by the time he lost complete control, beginning to gush and spurt into his pants with such ferocity that his stream jumped from the fabric at one point, shooting directly through it and onto the floor.

Viktor was lax in his bindings by the time his stream started puddling on the floor, spreading out further and further from his chair as the last of what he had consumed left his body. He moaned with relief as the last spurts left him, shuddering as his stream finally came to a stop.

"Fuck, Vitya," Yuri cursed. "You looked so good."

"So good for us," Yuuri readily agreed.

Completely spent, Viktor barely managed to nod and croak out, "ropes."

Immediately, Yuuri and Yuri began to unbind him, and he slowly stretched out his aching limbs.

"Shower?" Yuri offered softly.

Viktor nodded, accepting help from the both to stand and make their way down the hall to the bathroom. Inside, Yuuri helped him out of his sopping clothes while Yuri drew him a bath.

"You really were good for us, baby," Yuuri told him once he was buried in the warmth of the bubble bath.

"So good," Yuri added.

Viktor smiled at them, knowing that he was always safe and sound in their care, and glad to have pleased them.


End file.
